Bloqueo Creativo
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Kanon es un compositor prodigío que ha perdido su inspiración y está en un estancamiento creativo. Desesperado decidé regresar a Grecia donde encuentrara una vez más su inspiración gracias a la presencia de un hermoso joven de cabellera azulada. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando su gran "inspiración" se convierta en la discordía con su adorado hermano gemelo?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen** : Kanon es un compositor prodigío que ha perdido su inspiración y está en un estancamiento creativo. Desesperado decidé viajar por el mundo en busca de su "musa". Será entonces que después de su largo viaje regrese a su ciudad natal, Grecia siendo ahí donde encuentre una vez más su inspiración gracias a la maravillosa presencia de un hermoso joven de cabellera rebelde y sonrisa angelical. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando su gran "inspiración" se convierta también en la gran discordía con su adorado hermano gemelo?

 **Capítulo I**

-¡Ahh Rayos! ¡No,no, NO! ¡No es lo que quiero!-

Un frustrado Kanon arrojaba contra la pared su libreta de notas. Estaba al límite de su paciencia y al borde de la histería. Era la quinta noche consecutiva que no conseguía dormir por culpa de su frustración y ansiedad. Hacia meses que simplemente no podía componer nada que fuera digno de él. Definitivamente, estaba en un bloqueo sentía harto, cansado y molesto. Simplemente, la inspiración no llegaba.

Kanon era un joven de 26 años tenía una carrera "módicamente" reconocida en el ámbito teatral. Si bien aún no era tan famoso como él anhelaba serlo, al menos empezaba a ser reconocido como un compositor de gran influencia musical en obras de treatrales y cortometrajes.

Disfrutaba mucho de componer melodías, hacer arreglos y colaboraciones con otros compositores. Adicionalmente, Kanon también componía canciones para bandas de rock y pop, logrando colocar algunos éxitos en la radio. Por tal motivo era muy solicitado y trabajo no le faltaba. En sus ratos "libres" se dedicaba a su propia banda de rock donde él era vocalista , pero solo como hobby, sabía que no era muy bueno interpretando, pero se daba el gusto de cantar sus propias creaciones. Aunque, lo que realmente él amaba el teatro, siendo los musicales su pasión. Sin embargo, parecía que esa época gloriosa se estaba acabado. Las ideas se le agotaban y el tiempo apremiaba para su siguiente proyecto.

Desde muy temprana edad Kanon mostró talento para la música y la composición .Aún con la oposición de sus padres, que siempre lo catalogarón como un "estúpido" por elegir tan "mediocre profesión". Pero Kanon, siendo rebelde y temperamental desde jovén nunca desistió.

Su Padre era un reconocido doctor en Grecia con gran prestigió y cierta popularidad e influencia. Era un hombre por demás estrícto y pragmá la actitud rebelde de su hijo menor y discutían en cada oportunidad que tenían. Le reprochaba por su "mediocridad" y rebeldía. Nunca dudo en hacerle saber que era "la verguenza" de su familia y su apellido. Qué él nunca lograría obtener ni dinero ni prestigió con esa "mediocre" profesión.

 _"Mediocre" "mediocre" "mediocre"_. Esa palabra le atormentó por mucho tiempo durante su adolesencia y parte de su juventud. Le demostaría cuan equivocado estaba.

Al inicio, logró algúnos proyectos -unos más fructuosos que otros- pero de los cuales siempre se sintió orgulloso. Significaban mucho para él. Aún cuando estos eran mal pagados y en muchas ocasiones se veia limitado con los gastos.

Afortunadamente para él, siempre contaba con el apoyo de su hermano gemelo. Saga. Esté siempre le brindó su apoyo incondicional. Entre ellos existía un fuerte lazo que los unía, no solo de sangre sino de un amor fraternal incondicional. Saga, a diferencia de Kanon si había seguidó los pasos de su padre, convirtiéndose en el "favorito" y la "esperanza" de la familia y de su tan "prestigiado" apellido.

Gracias a su dedicación y buen comportamiento -como le decían sus padres-Saga era simplemente el orgullo familiar, convirtiéndose en un exitoso médico - como su padre-y gozando de una buena fama y prestigío por su propia cuenta. Por tal motivo, Saga era el que tenía mejor estabilidad económica desde que terminó sus estuidos universitarios. Sobretodo, en los momentos de miseria que vivió Kanon al inicio de su carrera - y que amenaza por repetirse una vez más sino componía algo exitoso pronto-

Kanon no podía evitar sentir en algunas ocasiones melancolia, tal vez después de todo, sus padres habrían tenido algo de razón, "tal vez" debió haber buscado una profesión más productiva y "estable" como Saga. Él siempre había sido comparado con su prodigioso y exitoso hermano, mientras él era considerado como un chico problema, el chico malo, el gemelo perverso, la verguenza familiar, etc.

En realidad ya no recordaba todos los sobrenombres que su madre le gustaba ponerle.

 _-"¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano?"¿Por qué te gusta avergonzarnos?" "¿Por qué te gusta retar a tu Padre?"-_

Kanon simplemente ignoraba esos comentarios. Él nunca tuvo celos hacía Saga y mucho menos recentimientos, por el contrario, en ocasiones sentía algo de tristeza por él. Saga siendo el mayor y con un caracter más "noble" sentía que tenía la obligación de seguir los pasos de su Padre. Además, el mismo Saga siempre lo estaba alentado a seguir con sus "sueños" aún en sus momentos de duda y quiebre. Le decía que lo admiraba por hacer lo que le gustaba, aún cuando tenía todo en contra. Que si, él tuviera el caracter y la firmeza como él, no dudaría también a oponerse a la fuerte "disciplina" de su padre sobre ellos. Kanon era el único que sabia que el "sueño dorado" de Saga era ser arquitecto y no doctor, pero como él mismo lo decía, no tenia el carácter suficiente para oponerse a la voluntad de su padre.

Cuando Kanon tuvo la mayoria de edad, decidió dejar Grecia y viajar hacia Italia, tal vez ahí podría encontrar un trabajo más o menos decente que le diera el tiempo suficiente para para dedicarse a su pasión. La composición y la música. Además, por fin estaría lejos de su atormentada y autoritaria familia. En realidad, sintió que les hizó un favor al irse de la ciudad cuando su propia madre le agradeció por su partida y de ese modo evitarles más "verguenzas".

Saga por su parte se quedó en Grecia para seguir su triunfal carrera profesional.

Kanon vivió en Italia cinco años que fueron excelentes para él y su creatividad. Trabajaba de mesero en pequeñas cafeterías para después tener un doble empleo por las noches como músico bohemio. Con el tiempo, empezo a ser conocido en el barrio y tuvo la oportunidad de inlcuir sus propias composiciones

Despues participó en algunas obras de teatro y ayudó con la composición de algunos temas. Fue en ese tiempo cuando conoció a Angelo. Otro compañero músico que amba tocar el bajo y escribir sobre temas de la muerte, obscuridad y temas algo depresivos. También había sido actor y siempre buscaba papeles "goticos".

Ambos se hicieron amigos y apartir de ahí formaron su primera banda de música. La idea era hacer una obra musical que después fuera adapta al teatro, pero como necesitaban dinero, decidierón empezar con cantar covers en los bares durante las noches, para después incluir sus propias propuestas. Con el paso de los meses empezaron a crecer musicalmente y el trabajo crecia cada vez más, teniendo tocadas en otros bares de la localidad.

No fue sino hasta que después de varios problemas con los demás miembros, Kanon y Angelo decidieron partir hacia occidente y llegar a NY para buscar más oportunidades, sobretodo, en el teatro, después de todo, era la cuna del teatro. Ahí conocierón a Shura que era guitarrista y Aldebaran como baterista.  
Rápidamente tuvieron química y crearon una banda que por algun tiempo les dio un par de éxitos y lograron poner algunos temas en musicales de  
Broadway.

Kanon se sentía realizado, en los cuernos de la luna cuando logró su promer contrato. Rápidamente llamó a su hermano y esté le felictó pero no fue lo mismo con sus padres que simplemente no le aceptarón la llamada.

Aparte de ese logro, Kanon hacia aportaciones otras bandas de rock y eso le daba un dinero extra. Durante ese tiempo Kanon se sintió finalmente realizado. Quisó regresar a Grecia y taparle la boca a sus familiares pero en realidad le daba igual, después de todo sus padres no cambiarian su postura sin importar  
lo que hiciera.

Relativamente tuvieron una epoca de "fama" de unos cuantos años en los cuales todos disfrutaron de "Los paleceres" de la fama. El alcohol y el desenfreno  
no se hizo esperar, en especial para Angelo quien era demasiado descontrolado. Afortunadamente, para la salud de la banda Shura era muy estable debído a su personalidad madura y Aldebaran era un chico bonachon y muy enamoradizo pero no tenia vicios mas allá de solo los hombres, como decia él.

Angelo entonces conocío al que parecia ser el "amor de su vida" , sí, el "inalcanzabe" Deathmask -su nuevo sobrenombre - se había enamorado de un hermoso chico suizo llamado Afrodita. Eso ayudo para resolver las rencillas que se habian dado con más frecuencia por sus escandalos.

Kanon por su parte si bien disfrutaba de fiestas y sexo casual sentia que no habia nada que no le importara que no fuera su música y sus composiciones. Sin embargo, hacia más de un año que no habian propuesto nada y sus contratos se estaban cancelando. Rapidamente estaban perdiendo la poca populariadad que habían alcanzado y Kanon estaba mas que frustrado al no tener nada nuevo que proponer. Por tal motivio, todos decidieoron que lo mejor era tomar un descanso.

Fue entonces que decidió regresar a Eurpoa y después de seis meses viajando por el continente decidió regresar a "casa". Grecia. Después de todo, no estaba regresando como "un fracasado" sino solo se estaba tomando unas merecidas "vacaciones".

Al llegar a Grecia su hermano Saga lo habia recogidó en el areopuerto. Después de ponerse al día en sus vidas ambos deciderion ir a la cafeteria de su colonia para cenar. Kanon no dejaba de estar soprendido por lo que veía. Parecia que el tiempo no había pasado, todo seguia igual. Saga sin embargo se veia diferente. Si bien eran gemelos, se le notaba muy demacrado y triste. Sus padres, para fortuna o desfortuna para él, habían decidió salir del País tras saber de su llegada a Grecia, en realidad no lo querian ver y a Kanon ya le daba igual - al menos eso quiso aparentar para hacerlo menos doloroso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar en Grecia hermano?-Saga lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

-Una semana hermano, en realidad no creo aguantar más tiempo. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que amo Grecia, pero es solo que...creo que ya no es lugar para mi, me trae malos recuerdos y siento que me asifixia. Sabes a lo que me refiero-

Saga solo asintió, sabía que él no podría vivir en el mismo lugar que sus padres, pero no quiso tocar el tema, era un tema sensible aunque Kanon lo negara.

-Entiendo, imagino que después de todo lo que has vivido y conocido en el mundo, es normal que Grecia te parezca una caja de zapatos- Su voz sonó triste aún detrás de una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Tal vez si-Kanon miró a Saga, se le notaba nostálgico, sabía que algo estaba mal pero no lo presionaria el primer día de su regreso, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar mejor

-Dime Saga, por lo que me he dado cuenta y lo que me contabas en el carro durante el trayecto hasta aquí, parece que te va muy bien, eres muy popular, cuentas de buen prestigió y eres muy atractivo-

Kanon hizo una mueca jocosa y pudo sacar una leve sonrisa de su hermano, situación que le gustó, no le gustaba verlo triste

\- Entonces imagino que...¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

Kanon ponia ahora una cara pícara en su rostro, no le sorpendería saber que su hermano estuviera muy probablemente hasta comprometido con algun poderoso médico, un empresario adinerado ó algún político de Grecia. Después de todo, Saga era muy atractivo, inteligente y talentoso. Sin contar con la presión de su Padre de emparentar con gente poderosa

Saga desvió la mirada y después de un gran suspiro miró a Kanon

-No hermano, estoy más solo que un captus en un desierto.-Observó la cara de sorpresa de Kanon y antes de que este dijera algo más prosiguió

-Pero estoy bien, no me tengas lástima. Ya suficiente tengo con la presión de nuestros padres, ya los conoces, están más que molestos conmigo. Según sus planes ya debería estar casado y posiblemente con hijos-

Saga sonó aun más nostálgico. Kanon no pudo evitar sentir mucha molestia

-!Basta Saga! ¡Ya no eres un niño que puede ser facilmente manipulable! Si bien eras él más disciplinado y "noble", por no decir "tonto", eso NO significa  
que aún debas ser la sombra de nuestro padre ¡Es suficiente! ¡Al diablo sino estas casado y al diablo sino quieres hacerlo!-

Saga observó sorprendido a Kanon , este siempre le había admirado por las agallas y el coraje que a él siempre le habia faltado. Si bien eran idénticos en  
aparciencia, en caracterés eran totalmente opuestos. Saga relajó sus facciones y sonrio

-Tienes razon hermano, !Al diablo todos! ¡Hoy es para celebrar que estas de vuelta , disfrutemos de tu estancia!-

A Kanon le hubiera gustado una respuesta más segura y decidida de Saga pero al menos era un comienzo, tal vez esa semana aprovecharía para "ayudar" a  
su hermanito a dejar el cascarón.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kanon? ¿Tienes alguna pareja?-

Ahora era Saga el que quería saber sobre su hermano. Desde que habia dejado Grecia, la comunicación entre ellos era simplemente superficial, nunca profundizaban los tema. Ambos siempre estaban ocupados con sus activiades por lo que nunca entraban en detalles personales, por lo que era como si fueran un par de extraños en ese momento.

Kanon negó mientras le daba una mordida a su dona de chocolate-Nadie hermano. Solo sexo casual pero nada formal-

Saga se sonrojó ante el comentairo de su hermano a lo que Kanon rió por la reaccion tan "mojigata" de su recatado hermano

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué te sorprede y sonroja? ¿Es que tu nunca has tenido sexo causal?-

Saga volteó a todos lados intentando cerciorarse que ningun comensal cercano les escuchara con tal "atrevida" plática

-Shhh ¿Quieres bajar la voz?-Kanon parapadió un par de veces antes de volver a soltar la carcajada

-¡Rayos! ¡Eres igual que nuestro padre!, !Igual de mojigato!-

-¡CALLATE KANON!-

-Vale vale, ¿Entoces?-Kanon habló muy por debajo para darle algo de " privacidad" a su hermano. Después de unos segundos en silencio Saga asintió

-Si, pero solo una vez, no preguntes más-

-¡Oh vamos hermano! ¿Por qué solo una vez? ¿No te gustó?-

Saga se sonrojó más y le miró intentando descifrar si debía contestar o no. Notó que no había ironía en el comentario de Kanon, solo su típica curiosidad

-Si, pero él...bueno...-Saga agachó la mirada-Él se fue, no dijo más, siemplente se fue...-

Kanon sintió la trsiteza de su hermano y algo en él le dolió. Amaba a Saga y ahora no solo se daba cuenta que no solo era miserable con su ser, odiaba su trabajo - no así su labor de ayudar a las personas- sino también odiaba su situación dominada por sus padres y todo lo que parecía rodearle.

Le habia confesado que tenia muchos problemas laborales , tenía mucha presión, competencia y envidias. Estaba al límite de su paciencia. Además, tenia AÑOS sin tomar vacaciones y que decir de que no conocía nada que no fuera solo los alrededores de Grecia, aun cuando contaba con los medios para hacerlo nunca había salido del País, no conocía nada más allá que su ciuda. Además, era demasiado inseguro y se había vuelto muy aprensivo. Kanon no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su hermano y le tomó de la mano como muestra de apoyo.

-No te preocupes hermano, ya encontrás al verdadero amor, el que te hará muy feliz y con el que podrás recorrer el mundo. -Saga asintió

-Yo no estoy mejor que tu en temas del amor, pero ya verás ambos encontraremos a nuestra " _otra mitad_ ", al " _amor de nuestra vida_ " como se le dice-

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras Saga regresaba el arpreton de mano a Kanon. En realidad, no sabian cuanta razón tendia Kanon en sus palabras, el amor llegaría para ambos, pero nunca imaginaron que ese "amor" sería caprichoso y en este ocasión cruel.

Para su desfortunio, esta vez ambos serian victimas de los caprichos del amor y donde su perdición, tendría forma de un hermoso joven de rebelde cabellera y un par de ojos turquesas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

-¿Te quieres apurar Milo?-Aioria estaba más que molesto con la "lentidud" de su amigo. Esté se encontraba regresando el último libro en el estante de la biblioteca.

-¡Aghh! ¿Por qué eres tan lento Milo? ¡Llegaremos otra vez tarde a la clase!-

-Si me ayudaras en lugar de quejarte sería más rápido...Tonto-

Milo hizo un puchero y dió un suspiro que hizo que su fleco se elevara. Ambos habían ido a la biblioteca para "investigar" sobre la exposición que tendrían al día siguiente, pero como siempre, era él el que se llevaba la mayor parte del trabajo. Aioria era algo perezoso y odiaba hacer investigaciones, mucho menos ir a la blibioteca, según él, le asfixiaba. Lo bueno de todo era que una de sus cualidades era ser buen dibujante por lo que siempre se dedicaba hacer los trazos y diseños de las presentaciones, mientras que él se dedicaba hacer lo "aburrido".

-¡Solo dejalos ahí!¿Quieres? ¿Por qué eres tan "ñoño" Milo?-

-¿Es en serio Aioria?-Milo le dedicaba una mirada de reprimenda- ¡Si los usas los REGRESAS! !Aghh olvídalo! Ya lo hice de todos modos, ahora vámonos-

Milo y Aioria eran amigos de la prepa, estaban en el último año escolar y pronto empezarían con los trámites universitarios. Milo era el más emocionado. Estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en médico. Aioria por su parte no tenía definido que quería estudiar ó si en realidad quería estudiar. La idea de encontrar un empleo no le parecía del todo descabellada.

Al salir de clases acordaron en ir a la casa de Milo para seguir con la tarea y terminar de una vez por todas ese proyecto que les estaba volviendo locos.

-¿Quieres dejar de leer ese libro? Te vas a caer Milo-

-No caeré Aioria, no soy estúpido. Es solo que no creo que terminemos en tiempo, esté libro tiene demasiada información, no tengo ni idea por donde comenzar-

-Pfff Milo, si tu no tienes ni idea, estamos pérdidos-Aioria se adelantó unos pasos, le desesperaba el pausado ritmo que llevaba Milo en su caminar.

Milo le ignoró y rápido dió una hojeada más al libro, conocía el camino y sabía que no habría peligro con tropezar. Además, solo era una hojeada rápida, no más de 5 segundos de "distracción". Sin embargo, no imaginó que su amigo Aioria se detuviera en seco haciendole chocar directo contra su espalada.

-!Maldición Aioria! ¡¿Por qué rayos te detienes?!-

Al no escuchar réplica de su amigo Milo le buscó con la mirada, esté estaba como atolondrado viendo un letrero

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Aioria sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía enfrente tomo el mentón de Milo y le hizó mirar en la misma dirección-¿Qué dice ahí? ¡¿Qué ves ahí Milo?! ¡DIME que NO estoy imaginandolo!-

Milo se molestó por la idiotez de Aioria pero lo dejo pasar, entonces leyó el letrero que tenía frente a sus ojos, los cuales no pudo evitar abrir como platos al encontrar el nombre de su banda de rock favorita.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Ambos lo dijeron en unísono para mirarse mutuamente buscando confirmación de que que no era imaginación de ninguno de los dos. -Esto...es ...¡INCREÍBLE!- No pudieron evitar gritar y abrazarse eufóricamente.

-¡Yo que pensé que en Grecia no pasaba nada interesante! ¡ No lo puedo creer!- Ambos estaban mas que emocionados. Los " _Fired bullets"_ era una banda de talla internacional y mundialmente conocida y tendrían una presentación especial la siguiente semana en su ciudad.

-!TENEMOS QUE IR MILO! ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!-Aioria sacudía euforícamente a Milo

Pero su emoción duro poco, ambos chicos habían llegado casi corriendo hasta las taquillas del lugar para darse cuenta que el precio de los boletos era rídiculamente caro, no había forma de poder pagarlos, simplemente estaban fuera de su alcance.

Puesto que aún eran jovenes - Milo y Aioria acababan de cumplir los 18 años- no contaban con ningun empleo. En realidad planeaban encontrar uno de medio tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano antes de entrar a la universidad y después combinarlos.

Con la tristeza invadiendo sus jovenes corazones, decidierón ir a la cafeteria de su localidad para al menos, así aminorar su desilusión con sus malteadas favoritas. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de hablar. Sus ídolos estabarían tan cerca de ellos y al vez tan lejos. Nunca imaginaron que su banda favorita estuviera en Grecia. Era increíble, ninguna banda de talla internacional tocaba esas tierras por lo que ahora lejos de alegrarles les entristrecía más, se sentian frustrados e impotentes.

Ellos venían de familias "modicamente" acomodadas por lo que no había forma de ni siqiuera pedirles esa cantidad a sus padres. Además, eran conscientes que era una locura, el dinero les haría ayudaría mejor en sus estudios.

-Si tan solo trabajaramos Milo-Aioria fue el priemro en romper el silencio

-Aioria, ni con los ahorros de un año pagaríamos un boleto, es una locura. Además, ya escuchaste al vendedor, es un evento casi "excluviso" planeado solo para los ricos de la cuidad.-

-¿Entonces por qué el maldito promocional?-

-¿Para burlarse de los pobres? ¿Qué se yo Aioria?, solo sabemos que fueron contratados para el cumpleaños del hijo del empresario más importante de la cuidad... "Shaka Kapoor". -Milo hizo un puchero-Ya decía, era demasiado bueno para ser real -

-Agh, ese presumido. Aún así, sigo sin entender el propósito de poner algunos boletos a la venta si es "tan exclusivo"-

-Lo explicó el vendedor Aioria. Hay gente rica en Grecia que puede costearlo. Si bien el "mimado" de Shaka lo hubiera querido hacer "privado", su padre es un tacaño, por lo que prefirió recuperar algo de la inversión-

Asmita Kapoor era el padre de Shaka Kapoor y un conocido empresario con una reputación muy respetada - no así la de su caprichoso hijo- que amazaba una fortuna impresionante en Grecia. Eran considerardos los más ricos de la región. Asmita casi no estaba en la ciudad puesto que viajaba constantemente por sus negocios. De nacionalidad Hindú, había llegado a Grecia muy joven donde creó varias empresas para posicionarse en el mercado de las telas. Su hijo, Shaka, al contario de su papá tenia una mala fama puesto que era caprichoso e insolente. Siempre estaba envuelto en escándalos aún cuando su padre hacía todo lo posible por callarlos.

-Entiendo...-Aioria se quedó serio. No había más que hablar

-Vámonos Aioria, ya oscureció y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta-Aioria asintió y ambos salieron del lugar

-¿Te parece si caminamos un poco más por la plaza? Es una linda noche y no quiero regresar aún, además necesitamos despejarnos -

-¡Vaya! Solo porque te estoy mirando estoy seguro de que eres Milo. La verdad había pensado que saldrías con " _vámonos, tenemos que estudiar para mañana_ "-Aioria imitaba en tono de burla la voz de Milo. Esté solo se limitó a reír.

-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí Kanon y Saga habían decidió salir de "jerga" pero en el último momento Saga se sintió mal por lo que Kanon decidió ir por su cuenta. Lo último que quería era estar encerrado en casa. Llegó hasta un pequeño "barecito" bohemio y pidió una copa de vino. Escuchó cantar al músico y sintió muchas ganas de cantar también. Impulsivo como era, pidió la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sentía que por alguna extraña razón debia hacerlo, algo en su ser se lo pedía. Sin dudarlo más, Kanon empezó a entonar una famosa canción clásica " _Historia de un amo_ r"

Tan pronto empezó a entonarla, la gente se empezó a congregar a su alreador y puesto que el lugar se encontraba en el exterior muchos paseantes tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar tan hermosa canción y maravillosamente interpretada. Kanon amaba esa canción, había aprendido la letra y aunque le encantaba, rara vez la interpretaba. Se decía así mismo que dudaba encontrar un amor que le hiciera vivir algo tan inteso como el amor que describía la letra.

-

-!Hey Milo! Se me ocurre que tal vez pudieramos "colarnos", ya sabes, sería arriesgado pero también divertido porque de ese modo...-Aioria se paró en seco cuando no escuchó a su amigo replicar, giró para buscarle pero para su sorpresa no le encontró-¿Milo? ¡¿Milo?!-

Aioria no se había percatado en que momento su amigo lo había dejado de seguir, por lo que había estado caminando solo como "loco". Lo buscó con la mirada y entonces lo encontró abriéndose paso entre una multitud afuera de un bar donde acababan de pasar y se escuchaba una hermosa melodia - Que obviamente, a él no le importo pero si a Milo-

-¡¿Pero que rayos!? MILO!-Aioria resgresó sobre sus pasos para encontrar a Milo.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Milo conseguía llegar hasta al frente del lugar para así poder conocer - en su opinión- a ese ser con tan más hermosa y varonil voz.

Además, _"Historia de un amor_ " era su canción favorita, la amaba con toda su alma y no era común que alguien la cantara. No solo porque era en español - Milo hasta la había aprendido- sino porque no era fácil de interpretar puesto que en su opinión, era una canción con mucho sentimiento.

Tan pronto llegó al frente Milo sintió que su alma le había dejado, que su respiración se detenía de pronto y que su corazón simplemente se negaba a latir más. No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintió su cara arder, un huelco en su pecho y estómago que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Pero lo que le dejó aún más sin aliento fue cuando esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se toparon con los suyos. El tiempo simplemente se detuvo.

Kanon seguía con su melódica canción, mantenía los ojos cerrados puesto que sentía mucha pasión al cantarla, no se explicaba el " _porque_ ", pero sentía su cuerpo vibrar de un modo que no había sentido antes. De pronto, como si una fuerte energía le llamara, tuvo la necesidad de abrir sus ojos y encontrar " _eso_ " que le " _llamaba_ ", que le " _hablaba_ " silenciosamente.

Entonces, sus ojos lo encontrarón, sus miradas se cruzarón y sintió que su ser gritaba en su interior. Frente a él se encontraba el más hermoso ser que nunca antes hubiera visto. Un jovencito de cabellera azulada y cremosa tez morena. Su sonrisa era mágica y enigmática, pero lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue ese hermoso par de turquesas fijos en él. Kanon no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, el calor subir por su cuerpo, su respiración acelerarse y su corazón detenerse de repente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin respirar si quiera.

Sin mas, Kanon olvidó todo y a todos. El tiempo simplemente se detuvo. No había nadie más que ese par de ojos turquesas. Sus labios se sintierón secos y su cuerpo se negó a responder. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nunca antes habian sentido tanta atracción, tanta pasión.

Kanon había dejado de cantar y tocar ante las antentas miradas de sorpresa de la gente, quienes empezaban a rumorar entre ellos. Entonces siguieron con su mirada el objeto de atracción de tan atractivo músico para darse cuenta de quien era el "culpable" de tal reacción.

-¡MILO!¡ MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Pero que rayos haces? !Quieres dejar de ignorarme!¡Tenemos que irnos!-

Aioria llegaba con trabajos hasta Milo para sacudirlo fuertemente haciendo que esté despertará de su encantamiento

-A..Aiori...-Milo parpadió un par de veces para mirar a Aioira y esté notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Pero qué te pasa Milo?-Dirigió la vista hacía el músico quien también les miraba ahora con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Es en serio Milo? ¡Aghh vámonos! ¡Los músicos no te convienen!-

Aioria sin dar más tiempo a reaccionar a un "aletargado" Milo lo sacaba de la multitud a jalones dejando a un confundido y desilusionado Kanon quien imaginó que sería su "novio". Pero " _¿Era ese motivo suficiente para dejarlo ir ahora que lo había conocido?_ ". Kanon sonrió con malicia -"¡NO!"- Al menos no para él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kanon dejó la guitarra y salió detrás de los chicos. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber quien era él.

-¡Sueltame Aioria ! !¿Quien rayos te crees?!-Milo se zafaba con trabajos del agarre casi fúrico de Aioria. Habían avanzado solo un par de cuadras del lugar y se detuvieron para alegar.

-¡Parecías un estúpido! ¡Deberías de agradecreme! ¡Ya te he dicho que tu "debilidad" por los músicos es increíble al grado de idealizarlo ¡Entiendelo! Ese tipo NO es "Minos" tu amor platónico de _"Fired Bullets_ " así que ¡Larguémonos de una vez!-Milo le miraba con coraje y apretando los puños.

-Además, es muy viejo...Estas loco Milo, ni si quiera lo pienses-Aioria remató

-¡Eres un idiota! -

Milo decidió no alegar más con él, simplemente le daba igual lo que pensara, dió media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, necesitaba al menos saber quien era ese cantante de tan hermosa apariencia y hermosa voz.

Aioria fue a pararlo pero no fue necesario, para sorpresa de ambos, el músico se dirigía hacia ellos para darles encuentro. Una vez más, Milo creyó que estaba soñando.

+++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

Kanon llegó hasta el chico quien parecia estar esperandole -al menos eso quiso pensar-. Si, definitvamente el chico era hermoso,jodidamente hermoso. Se detuvó a unos paso frente a él para mirarlo como un idiota, hasta que por fin pudo articular palabras

-Ka..Kanon...Katsaros-Kanon escuchó su propia voz... _¿En realidad era su voz?_ Esa voz trémula y casi nula? ¿Dónde rayos había dejado su tan varoníl y segura voz de siempre?

Milo miró la mano extendida del mayor, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar para regresarle el saludo. Se sintió como un idiota por dejarlo con la mano extendida. La estrechó fuertemente y notó como su mano empezaba a sudar al igual que la mano ajena. ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? si bien, no era un "conquistador", si se consideraba seguro de si mismo.

-Milo...mi nombre es Milo, me gustas...digo...PERDÓN...me GUSTÓ...tu canción...creo que la cantaste muy bien-Milo se pateó mentalmente y sintió sus mejillas arder _¿"habia dicho "me gustas"_? Kanon sonrió, si bien notó el sonrojo del chico lo dejó pasar, después de todo él también se sentía muy nervioso. Ninguno de los dos parecia querer romper el saludo, permaneciendo unos segundos sin soltarse de las manos.

-Mucho gusto...Milo. Lindo nombre, digno de ti...-Kanon le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y sintió morir cuando el chico le regresaba el gesto con otra, mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca. Estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que Aioria se desesperó y "rompió" "el momento"

-Aioria...Mi nombre es Aioria-Dijo esto mientras jalaba a Milo y rompía el agarre. Se pusó en medio de los dos.

-¿Aioria pero que haces?-Le preguntó por lo bajo mientras este pretendía no escucharlo mientras miraba desafiante al "intruso". Si bien Aioria no tenía intensiones amorosas para su amigo, si sentia la necesidad de protegerlo. Para nadie era secreto cuán atractivo era Milo y usualmente era objeto de miradas lacivas o piropos subidos de tono. Además el menor era algo inocente, se asustaba rápido y aunque a veces era coqueto parecia no ser consciente de lo que provocaba en los demás, siemplemente era nato en él. Por eso siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de él. Sobretodo, de "viejetes" como el que tenia enfrente.

Kanon arqueó una ceja y notó la actitud molesta de Milo sobre las espaldas del nuevo chico frente a él. Sin embargo, se sintió tranquilo, no parecian ser novios, pero tenía que confirmarlo

-¿Eres su novio?-Kanon le miró algo irónico y Aioria se molesto aun más

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-Tanto Airoia como Milo habian contestado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que te pasa Aioria?-Milo le empujo y sintió mucha pena, ambos se estaban comportando como un par de adolescentes idiotas. -Aunque,en realidad todavía eran muy jovenes

-Disulpa, no es mi novio, es solo un amigo, perdón él...-

-¡Milo!-Aioria se indignó pero prefirió ya no decir más, simplemente se cruzó de brazos

-No hay problema, entiendo. En realidad haces bien Aioria en cuidarlo, es un chico atractivo, no debes tener una tarea fácil. Pero descuida, no le haré daño. Por el contrario. -Kanon dirigió su atención hacia el menor -Me gustaría conocerte mejor, claro, sino tienes inconveniente alguno.-

Airoia iba hablar pero Milo se adelantó-!Claro! ¡Me encantaría!- _¿Su respuesta había sonado igual de desesperada que en su cabeza?_

Kanon sonrió , se sentía contento con la respuesta del chico-Excelente Milo, Esté es mi número-Milo sacó su celular y rápidamente lo anotó , Kanon hizo lo mismo

-¡Listo! No perderé este contacto nunca Milo. Mañana ¿Te parece al medio dia en la cafetería? -

Milo sólo asintió, estaba muy emocionado. Aioria solo rodaba los ojos pero se mantuvo "alejado" de la situación aunque de ninguna manera lo dejaria ir, al menos, no solo.

-Buenas noches Milo, te veré mañana-Kanon se despidió dando un dulce beso en la mejilla y ambos sintieron electricidad recorrer por sus cuerpos, se miraron una vez mas hasta que Kanon se alejo para seguir su camino, más no sin antes dar una última mirada al hermoso chico de enigmáticas turquesas. Esa misma noche Kanon compuso una canción de amor.

-

-¡Estas loco! ¡DE NINGUN MODO NO IRAS TU SOLO! ¡LES DIRE A TUS PADRES!-

Aioria no había dejado de hacerle reproches durante todo el camino . Milo intentó ignorarlo hasta que escuchó tal "amenaza" -aun sentía en las nubes, Kanon siemplemente era hermoso, nunca antes se había sentido así _¿Por qué? ¿Era eso que llamaban amor a "primera vista"?_. - Regresó entonces su atención hacía un exagerado Aioria. En parte sabía que tenia razón, por alguna razón habia aceptado tan impulsivamente la invitación de un extraño- sin contar que era mucho mayor que él - pero por "alguna otra razón" tampoco se sentía en peligro.

-Basta Aioria, traquilo. No me hará nada-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No lo conoces! ¡Te veía como un lobo Milo! Sino hubiera estado ahí tal vez no estarías llegando a tu casa ahora mismo. Creo que te imaginaba desnudo y haciendote cosas.-

-¡¿Qué dices?¡ ¡Aghh! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con comentarios pervertidos?-

-¡Es en serio! Mas TÚ NUNCA te das cuenta de NADA...como siempre cuando hay tipos mirandote como carne fresca. Solo te diré que recuerdes al tipo de la biblioteca. Te sacó el susto de tu vida-

Milo negó con la cabeza, Aioria siempre usaba ese incidente para prohibirle casi todo. Era verdad, habia sufrido acoso del bibliotecario de la escuela y si, había tenido el susto de su vida cuando después de varias insinuaciones le reportó. Sin embargo, un día al estar en la bliblioteca no fue consciente de la hora y al querer salir el tipo ya había cerrado el lugar. En teoría el tipo había sido despedido pero aun conservaba las llaves del lugar. Tenía registrado sus horarios por lo que no le fue difícil saber que siempre salia tarde del lugar. Para mala suerte de Milo, ese día él fué el último en salir. Acto seguido fue acorralarlo contra uno de los estantes donde forsejeó mucho para evitar los besos salvajes del tipo mientras intentaba "tocarlo". Para su fortuna, el vigilante había llegado antes de la hora y los encontró. El tipo fue enviado a prisión por acoso e intento de violación. De eso ya habian pasado dos años y desde entonces Milo se hizo más precavido y algo paranoíco. Por tal motivo se sorpendía haber reaccionado con Kanon de esa forma tan "Impulsiva".

Meditando la situación, tenia que admitir que agradecía contar con Aioria siempre para cuidarlo. Eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia. Aunque después de ese incidente Aioria practicamente se habia convertido en su sombra.

-Hagamos algo Aioria, iré con él, por favor no le digas a mis padres, a cambio, tu puedes venir-

-¿Es en serio?-Airoia arqueó una ceja con incredulidad

-Si, pero de lejos, invita a Mu si quieres, no sé ó a alguien más y puedes estar en otra mesa, no importa que Kanon te vea, es mejor a que nos espies, se que lo ibas hacer de todos modos.-

Milo tenia razón, el " **plan A** " de Aioria era espiarles, no estaba seguro de usar el **"Plan B** " que era precisamente delatarlo con sus padres, pero sabia que Milo le odiaría y no quería eso. Además, tenia que reconocer que ese tipo no se veía mala persona, tenia buena finta pero esos eran los peores. Seria mejor simplmente vigilarlo.

-No sé, creo que si me ve en el lugar actuará "amable" contigo ocultado sus verdaders intensiones

-¡Eres más paranoico que yo!-

-Vale, vale...está bien...eso haremos, invitaré a Mu-

Milo no estaba muy convencido de tan "tonto" plan, pero era mejor que ser delatado por Aioria con sus padres. Entonces recordó los hermosos ojos de Kanon y su corazón se lleno de alegría. No podría dormir de la emoción, esperaría con ansias el día de mañana.

++++++++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Kanon despertó de buen humor, llamó a Saga para contarle lo que había pasado y esté notó la emoción en la voz de su hermano gemelo.

El día y la hora se habian hecho presente y Kanon ya le esperaba impacientemente. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Milo llegaba a la cita. Kanon una vez más sintió que su mundo se detenia al verle entrar. A la luz del día era mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos destellaron al ver esas hermosas perlas de dientes al verle sonreir y como sus turquesas una vez más conectaban con sus esmeraldas.

Milo se veia más joven de día que de noche, no debería tener más de veinte, pero eso no le importo a Kanon, para él no había edad para el amor. Además , el tenia veinticinco, casi ventiseis, no veia mucho problema. El chico vestia una chaqueta de mezclilla que restaltaba a un mas el color de sus ojos y unos pantalos ajustados que detallaban su espectacular cuerpo. Por instinto Kanon no pudo evitar no mirarle ese torneado y bien formado trasero. Por un momento pensó que pasaria un momento bocharnoso sino se controlaba. Se puso de pie para saludarlo y tomar su mano.

-Te ves muy bien Milo. Por favor, toma asiento-

Kanon le acomodó la silla y Milo también aprovecho para mirarle mejor. Kanon simplemente era jodidamente hermoso. Su cuerpo se veia escultural, era muy alto y todo en él estaba en forma. Llevaba una camisa negra ajustada que le dejaba ver su bien formado adomen. Milo incoscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, por un momento dude en si vendrías-

Kanon habia pensado en mensajearlo por la mañana para saludarlo y decirle que estaría en el lugar acordado, pero pensó que lo asustaría. Seria mejor empezar a mensajearlo después de la cita.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Es decir...Yo esparaba el momento de venir- Ambos sonrieron, pero Milo pensó que su comentario había sonado algo ¿" _desesperado"_?

-Pide lo que quieras Milo, yo invito-Milo se sonrojó y miró la carta-Solo una malteada de fresa con manzana por favor.-

Kanon no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia el chico, era demasiado dulce a su parecer. llamaron a la mesera y levantó la orden. No muy lejos de ahí Aioria y Mu entraban por la otra puerta para sentarse a unos metros de ellos

 _-No puedo creer que me haya prestado a esto-_

Mu estaba incómodo, era demasiado tímido y si bien había aceptado la tonta idea de Aioria era simplemente porque esté le había prometido un pase doble para el curso de meditación. Nadie sabia como le hacia pero Aioria siempre conseguia lo imposible, calficiaciones, exámentes, pases, etc. Era como un " _pequeño ganste_ r" en la opinión del recatado Mu, solo que en está ocasión haria caso omiso porque realmente quería esos pases. Amaba las meditaciones y el instructor era muy admirado por él.

-¡Ya relajate quieres! No estas siendo cómplice de un asesinato...Eres un exagerado-

-¡Estas "espiando" a Milo!-

-Él me dió permiso!-

Mu rodó los ojos, no discutiría más. Solo tomaría su malteada, estaría un par de horas y tendria sus pases dobles.

-M _aldito...si te atreves hacer algo atrevido, te la verás conmigo...bastardo-_ -Aioria hablaba para si mismo mientras pretendía "leer " la carta sin despegar la mirada a la mesa de Milo.

Despues de varios minutos de pláticas vanales y risas, Kanon decidio saber más de Milo

-Dime Milo, ¿Entonces ese chico ...Aior..? No recuerdo su nombre...¿No es tu novio verdad?

-¿Aioria? Nah, es mi amigo, está un poco loco, pero es inofensivo

-Ya lo creo. No deja de "espiearnos", pero bueno, pretenderé que no está aquí-Kanon dijo entre risas discretas

Milo casi se atrangató con su malteada y giró para buscar a Aioria. Lo encontró no muy lejos de ellos, en realidad ni se acordaba de él.

-Aghh, tonto-

-Dejalo, en parte esta bien que cuide de ti-Milo no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Si bien, él le dijo que "si podría" ir, no creyó que Aioria se sentaría a dos mesas de ellos. Si que era idiota. Pero en parte él también lo era por permitirselo. Kanon pensaría que era muy tonto e infantil.

-Lo siento Kanon, yo...-

-No pasa nada, ya te lo dije-Kanon parecía divertido por tal situación

-Verás, yo apreció mucho a Aioria, es solo que a veces es algo...bueno, como sea...El punto es que no es mi novio-Kanon solo asintió sonriendo. Milo aprovechó el tema para ahora ser él que preguntara-¿Tu...tu tienes novio Kanon?-

Kanon le miro y notó como Milo se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada. Le parecio tierna su reacción

-No Milo, de otro modo no estaría contigo.-Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Kanon volviera hablar -Perdón si sueno algo precipitado pero, me gustas y mucho. Puesto que estaré solo una semana en Grecia. Me gustaría verte más seguido. Honestamente no me gustaría perder mas tiempo en la ciudad cuando ya te he conocido. -Kanon entonces se reprendió mentalmente. Habia sido muy directo, que si bien esa era su naturaleza - siempre decir las cosas sin rodeos - debia considerar que el chico era joven aún y tal vez en su cabeza había sonado como un desesperado depravado. _¿Haía dicho que no quería perder tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que?  
_

Milo sintió sus mejillas arder, no espero un comentario tan directo de parte del mayor. Tal vez Aioria no estaba tan mal después de todo a un con todas sus multiples paranoias

-No, espera...lo que quise decir es que...-Sonrió-Sonó diferente en mi cabeza. Disuculpa. Te explico. Me iré la semana que viene. Yo vivo en NY y solo estoy de vacaciones en Grecia.-

-¿Vives en NY? Pensé que vivias en Grecia. Eso explica porque nunca te había visto antes-Kanon pensó lo mismo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Milo no sabía que contestar o agregar y Kanon sentia que había hablado muy pronto.

-¿Qué haces en NY?-Milo decidió hablar

-Soy músico y compositor, tengo una banda , no sé si la has escuchado, nos llamamos " _Four Crazy's band_ ".-

Milo negó con la cabeza-No , lo siento, creo que no todo llega a Grecia-

-Lo sé, aunque bueno, tampoco es como que seamos muy famosos. Tenemos algunos éxitos en la radio, pero no creo que llegué más lejos que America.

-Oh ya veo. ¡A mi me gusta mucho el rock!-Milo lo dijo con emoción

-¿Ah sí? ¿Que banda te gusta?-

- _!Fired Bullets!_! ¿Los has escuchado? Vendran a Grecia la siguiente semana!-Milo entonces paro su comentario en seco

Kanon hizo una mueca de desagrado, claro que los conocía, le habia tocado abrirles como telonero en un par de ocasiones, eran unos pesados, en especial el vocalista, Minos

-¿Qué pasa? Si los conzco, porque el cambio de actitud Milo?-

-Es que...bueno, será un concierto privado, pero bueno no importa, ólvidalo...¡Cuentame más de ti!-

Kanon arqueó una ceja pero no le dio más importancia, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo con Milo hablando de esos despotas, además, ni queria saber cual era el "favorito" de Milo. Solo de pensar -y seguramente- que era Minos, se imaginaria pateandole las bolas a ese bastardo.

-Pues no sé...¿Que más te puedo decir?..hmmm-Kanon se llevaba su mano al menton para "pensar" que más contarle-Tengo 25 años, soy griego, soy músco , eso ya te lo dije...¿Que más?-

-¿25 AÑOS?!- Kanon notó la sorpresa de Milo y como le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

-Si...¿Me veo mayor? dime que me veo más joven. Siempre me lo dicen-

-Pues pensé que tendrías tal vez...no sé..¿22?-

-¿22? Ah menos mal, espera...¿tu cuantos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo..18...18 años-

-¿18?!-Kanon se sintió como un ansiano

-si, los cumplí hace dos semanas-

-¡LOS ACABAS DE CUMPLIR!-Ahora era Kanon el sorprendido. Si bien el chico se veía menor pensó que tendría unos veinte años cuando mucho. No dieciocho

.

-Bueno, no es mucho la diferencia...siete años...-Milo lo dijo casi en un susurro y sus mejillas se encendieron más.

Kanon por su parte estaba en shock. Milo tenia 18 cumplidos y él cumpliria 26 en 3 semanas. En realidad serían 8 años la diferencia. Le miró unos segundos. Por su ensoñación habia dejado pasar por alto la lozana y dulce piel de Milo la noche anterior. Era un "chiquillo" practicamente. Pero...¿Importaba la edad?. Él nunca habia seguido las reglas sino su intución _, ¿porque hacer la diferencia ahora?._.No, él sentia atracción por Milo y le gustaba mucho. Además solo tenia una semana para estar en Grecia. Pero se prometió asi mismo regresar cuantas veces fuera necesario para estar con él. La edad era solo un número para él.

-Milo,¿Te gustaría salir mañana al cine?-

Milo asintió. Parecía que el mayor se había repuesto de su reacción al saber su edad. Además, estaban pasando un buen rato y ¿Por qué no? Solo tenian una semana para disfrutarla. Aprevecharia para conocoer mejor a esa atractivo e interesante hombre frente a él.

* * *

-!Sagaaaa! No puedo con esto...¡Es simplemente hermoso!...El chico es hermoso, dulce, tierno, inteligente, le gusta el rock, no he dejado de escribir canciones nuevas desde ayer que lo conocí-

Saga solo asintia mientras Kanon hablaba por el aricular, le habia llamado varias veces intentando contarle sobre el chico que habia conocido pero como siempre Saga estaba ocupado. Sin embargo se dió tiempo para regresarle llamada. Después de todo, se lo debia. No habia tenido tiempo de pasarlo con su hermano. Le habian dado más pacientes y sus "compañeros" y jefes no lo dejaban tranquilo. Decidió regresarle la llamada a su hermano, sería un escape.

Mientras Kanon hablaba Saga leia unos ducmentos y tomaba notas. Si bien era inteligente, no significaba que fuera tan multifasetico por lo que solo atrapaba fragmentos "relevantes" de la plática de Kanon y contestaba en monosílabos intercaldos con "¿OH en serio?" "Y qué paso después?"

Kanon era listo sabía que no estaba su hermano al 100% con su atención pero no importaba, él solo queria hablar y hablar sin importar si era escuchado o no.

 _-Solo que...Le llevo ocho años ¿ Puedes creerlo?-_

-Bien por ti hermano, parece que este chico te ha flechado...coincidentemente hablabamos de eso antier sobre el "amor" y ¡mirate ! Además en Grecia!-

 _Saga sonreria ante la ironia de la vida, pero no tenia idea que tan irónica la vida podía ser...  
_

-¡Ya se! ahh Saga..el único problema es que ocho años si es mucha diferencia ¿No crees¡-

-¡Qué! ocho años?¡Kanon!-Saga ahora sí había escuchado a su hermano

-Tranquilo, no iré a la carcel si es tu pendiente, tiene 18 años, recien cumplidos, hace dos semanas-Saga se relajo pero aun así era joven en su opinión.

-Ah menos mal, si lo hubieras conocido hace dos semanas estarías preso-Saga rio ante su ocurrencia pero Kanon le ignoró

-A todo esto..¿Como se llama?-

-Milo Metaxás, 'No es hermos? !aww todo en él es hermoso!-

-Y todo en ti es cursi hermano-Saga volvio a reir pero se detuvo cuando tocaron a su puerta - Kanon, te tengo que colgar, tengo trabajo, te veo en la noche-

-No creo hermano, al menos no creo verte despierto, con eso que te duermes a las 8 de la noche- Kanon dijo burlesco a lo que Saga soló rodó los ojos- No, ya sin broma, es que saldré con Milo al cine-

-Kanon...es un chico,no puedes llegar tarde!-

-Tranquilo papá, la función termina a las 8.30pm estará en su casa a las 9 cuando muy tarde-

-¿Y sus padres?-

-¿que hay de ellos?-

-¿Iras sin el permiso de ellos?-

-Aghh se me olvida que eres un santurron...bueno, te cuento luego..¡Adios!-

Saga rodó los ojos, ya hablaría con él sobre el tema, ahora tendría que atender a su paciente

-Adelate- Saga regresó la mrada a los docuemntos frente a él ignorando a la persona que entraba en su consultorio.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Saga, me enviaron de la Escuela para recoger los resultados de mis estudios médicos, parece que hubo un error y se traspapelaron, la secretaria me dijo que viniera directamente porque solo a mi me los pueden entregar así que...-

-Si si, adelante y sientate- Saga dejó los papeles y levantó la vista por primera vez para ver al dueño de tan peculiar voz. De pronto, Saga se sintió en los eliseos al contemplar tan hermoso ser frente a él. Ese chico de hermosos ojos turquesas y cabellera azulada.

-¡¿Ka...Kanon?! ¡Tu.! - Milo sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies - ¿Per..Pero que haces aquí?! Pensé que eras musico!¡-

-¿-Kanon?-Saga regresó de su pequeño éxtasis al notar la cara de consternacion del menor-¿Conoces a mi hermano Kanon?-

-¿Su hermano kanon? - Milo entonces abrió mas los ojos y buscó en sus ojos algo más, como intentando entender notó el cabello de un tono de azúl diferente al de Kanon, aun en shock pudo articular palabras aunque no muy coherentes

-Pero...¡¿Quien es usted?! -

-Saga, soy el gemelo de Kanon, veo que no te lo dijo. - Saga entonces empezo a sospechar lo que no hubiera querido escuchar. - Pero dime,¿Quien eres tu?-

-Milo...Mi nombre es Milo Metaxás.- Saga sintió que todo se le nublaba


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 _¿Pero por qué la vida era tan cruel con él?_

Fue la pregunta que pudo formularse tan pronto escuchó el nombre y apellido del heleno menor. De todos los hombres en Grecia, Milo tenia que ser el que le nublara sus sentidos y despertara en él otros que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener y sentir.

 _-¿Se encuentra bien Dr. Katsaros?_ \- Saga resgresó su atención al chico que estaba frente a él mirándole curiosamente y de igual modo sorprendido. Cuando Milo supo que no era Kanon el que estaba detrás de ese escritorio decidió llamarlo por su apellido. Era lo mejor

-Ah si, perdón, es solo que me sorprendió que conocieras a mi hermano. Él apenas lleva una semana en la ciudad-

Era verdad, Kanon llevaba menos de una semana en Grecia y ya había encontrado a ese hermoso ser parado frente a él. Mientras él, viviendo toda la vida en esa ciudad nunca le había visto antes. Si bien Grecia era pequeña, contaba con bastantes habitantes, eso lo justificaba un poco, pero aún así, Kanon era un hombre con mucha suerte. Pero _¿En realidad sería solo suerte?_ No, obviamente no, Kanon siempre habia sido más extrovertido y atrevido mentras que él era demasiado selectivo y hasta huraño. Gracias a eso se había perdido la oportunidad de conocer gente interesante. Una vez más, sintió admiración hacia su hermano menor por su habilidad de desarrollarse en cualquier ámbito social y socializar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo que reconocer que yo también estoy algo sorprendido- La voz de Milo sonó nerviosa-No imaginé que Kanon tuviera un hermano gemelo. Perdón por confudirle-Milo lucia por demás apenado.

-No hay problema, no es tu culpa sino de Kanon por no decirtelo- Saga sonrió cálidamente pero por dentro no podía negar que se sentía un poco ofendido con Kanon _¿Por qué no le había hablado al menor sobre él?_

-En realidad si me dijo que tenia un hermano con quien se estaba quedando, más no mencionó el pequeño detalle de que eran gemelos- Milo quiso aminorar un poco la incomodidad del momento diciendo el último comentario con una linda sonrisa. Saga solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por igual.

-No importa. ¿Sabes? a diferencia de que tú no sabes de mí, yo si sé de ti. Kanon me ha hablado mucho acerca de tí... Milo.-

-¿Ah sí?- Milo sintió su cara caliente, imaginó que estaría de mil colores en ese momento. No supo si fue por el timbre que el doctor utilizó al mencinar su nombre ó el hecho de que Kanon hablará sobre de él.

-Así es, creo que lo tienes muy impresionado. Pero, no le culpo, eres todo lo que me ha dicho- Saga le regaló una mueca coqueta y jocosa para adornar su comentario.

Una vez más Milo no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder e instintivamente desvió su mirada del mayor sintiéndose muy apenado. El tono jocoso que utilizó el doctor obviaba la situación que había entre él y Kanon. Mientras tanto, Saga no perdía detalle alguno del chico frente a él. Al inició le pareció tierno ver la reacción tan tímida e infantil - hasta cierto punto divertido- pero después mutó a una reacción - en su opinión - sensual al ver como el menor sonrojado se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lo había imaginado diferente, más seguro de sí mismo y no tan tímido como mostraba ahora. Si bien Kanon solo lo describía como un chico por demás hermoso - y claro que no mintió - nunca indagó más sobre la apariencia del menor. Viéndole ahora pudo atestiguar sus hermosas facciones ¡Y que decir de ese hermoso cuerpo!.

Le era sorprendente verlo tan inseguro y nervioso. _¿Qué no debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios y pirópos de cualquier tipo?_ Su belleza era notoria a metros de distancia. Decidió tomar una postura más "formal" para darle espcio al chico.

-Escucha, conozco a mi hermano muy bien. Él es demasiado distraído, pero ya le reclamaré cuando le vea por no haberte hablado sobre mi. -Saga rió suavemente , quería tomar esa situación como broma. Milo se relajó un poco

\- Dime Milo, ahora que nos conocemos de manera fortuita - y en su caso afortunadamente para Saga- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-Ah sí, vengo por unos estudios médicos-

-Es verdad, lo dijiste al entrar, por favor, toma asiento, iré por ellos...¿Me puedes repetir tú apellido por favor?-

-Si, Metaxás-

Saga entró a la pequeña oficina de archivos dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta para poder observar mejor al jovencito. Kanon era realmente afortunado. Ahora entendia la razón de su enamoramiento. El chico era simplemente adorable y sumamente fascinante. Su pérfil era perfecto, su cabellera abundante y rebelde. Sus ojos demasiado expresivos y cautivadores, sin contar con ese hermoso y exquisito cuerpo. Saga sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que entender que Milo estaba saliendo con Kanon, su hermano. Se quedó unos segundos contemplandolo antes de salir del lugar. Admitia que la vida era siempre cruel con él. No tenía otra opción más que alejar cualquier pensamiento azaroso de é ó con los documentos en mano y se los entregó.

-Muy bien, aquí están. Estás más que saludable Milo, nada de que preocuparte- El griego menor extendió la mano para tomar los documentos y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Gracias Dr. Katsaros-

-Llámame solo Saga- Le miró fijamente - Ahora dime ¿Por qué te los hiciste?-

-Es para entrar al club deportivo en la universidad, un requisito solamente-

-Ya veo, ¿Alguna disciplina?- Saga quería saber más del chico, se sentía por demás interesado en él.

-Si, basketball, me gusta mucho-

-Interesante, hice basketball de joven ...- Saga arqueó una ceja antes de continuar- ¿A qué universidad irás? ¿A la pública?-

-Así es doctor, quiero estudiar medicina- El mayor abrio un poco la boca, ese chico no solo era atractivo sino que tenía metas centradas, sobretodo porque se trataba de su rama, la medicina.

-¡Vaya Milo! Definitivamente reprenderé a Kanon.- Milo solo sonrió - ¡Eso es excelente! No hay muchos doctores en Grecia, uno más sería genial-

-Gracias Dr. Kat...- Milo se interrumpió al notar la mueca de desaprobación del mayor- S -Saga, ahora si me lo permite, tengo que irme, tengo clases-

-Entiendo,fue un placer conocerte Milo- Extendió su mano para despedirse del heleno menor y esté la estrechó. El mayorle dió un fuerte apretón de mano - Mi hermano no creera a quien tuve de invitado en mi consultorio hoy, quiero ver su reaccion cuando le reclame durante la cena del porque teniendo un **novio** tan guapo ni siquiera te haya invitado a cenar a la casa. Sobretodo por ser tan distraído y poco atento- Saga aun conservaba la mano aprisionada del chico y sintió como esté intentó liberarla poco a poco.

Milo se estaba incomodando un poco por el agarre del mayor pero lo que realmente lo hizo encender una vez más sus mejillas fue cuando Saga se refierió a él como el "novio" de su hermano

-Kanon no es mi novio, bueno...él y yo apenas estamos saliendo -

Saga lo sabía pero disfrutaba mirar las reacciones de las personas ante situaciones incómodas, Milo no sería la excepción, sobretodo con un rostro tan angelical y su manera tan tímida de ser. Por fin liberó al chico de su saludo.

-Perdón Milo, pero por favor, si Kanon te llega a invitar a cenar, no dudes en ir,mi hermano es un buen hombre, es responsable y muy dinámico-

Saga aún cuando pensaba que Milo era un chico adorable, sabia que no era para él, sino para Kanon, era lo justo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar bien de su hermano. Si funcionaba entre ellos, al menos tendría la oportunidad de ver a ese hermoso chico cerca de él. Aunque...

 _¿Y sino funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si Kanon solo queria aprovecharse de ese chico inocente?_

Después de todo, su padre siempre habia dicho que el gemelo menor era un joven sin escrúpulos. _¿Entonces? ¿Seria mejor qué él actuara e intentara tener una oportunidad con el joven? ¡¿Pero que rayos le estaba pasando?!¡ ¿Por qué tantas preguntas lo abordaban en tan poco tiempo?!_

-Gracias Dr. Katsaros, Lo tendré en cuenta, Kanon me agrada mucho-

Saga una vez mas regresó su antención a Milo quien lo miraba curioso. El menor notó que Saga era muy diferente en personalidad con Kanon. Aún con el corto tiempo de conocerlos, pudo sacar un juicio rápido. El Dr. Katsaros era metódico y serio a diferencia de su extrovertido y animado hermano. Por algo era médico y Kanon compositor y músico.

También notó que Saga era algo disperso. Había notado sus lapsos de dispersión e introspercción en varias ocasiones durante la conversación. Parecía que sus pensamientos estaban otro lugar , pero imaginaba que era por el trabajo. Milo sonrió para sus adentros. Fue en uno de esos lapsos de "introspección" del mayor que el menor notó su atractiva apariencia. Era como ver a Kanon frente a él pero más recto y formal, era raro.

Algo que tampoco pudo ignorar fue la forma en que le miró, más no le daría importancia. Después de todo, parecía que la coqueteria estaba en el ADN de esos se despidió una vez más del doctor y salió de ahí con sus estudios en la mano -Algo apabullado- Ese día el Dr. Katsaros no sería el único en reclmarle a Kanon.

Saga por su parte no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero cuando esté le dió la espalda para salir de su consultorio.

-Kanon, Kanon...Kanon...Si que eres astuto- Saga no fue consciente de la mueca algo perversa pintada en sus labios mientras pensaba en el jovencito llamado _Milo_.

+++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

+++++++++++++++++++++  
 **CAPITULO VI  
**

 _-¿Adivina quién fue a mi cosultorio hoy?-_

Saga se sentó en la sala, cerca de su gemelo mientras esté le ignoraba al estar mensajeando con su celular.

\- Milo...- Saga arqueó una ceja sorprendido por un instante, pero era de suponer que el chico le habría comentado a su hermano la divertida anécdota cuando salió de su consultorio.

-Si, así es - El mayor dejó sus cosas personales sobre la mesa central de la sala y miró de reojo a su hermano menor quien parecía no prestarle importancia a nada que no fuera su celular. No era difícil saber que se trataba del joven de ojos turquesas con el que mantenía tan interesante conversación. Al notar que su hermano no seguiría con la plática fué él el que decidió seguir con el tema

-Creo que fuiste muy modesto cuando _describiste_ a tu novio...Hermanito- Kanon despegó momentaneamente su mirada del celular para mirarle con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. Notó entonces la típica irónia que utilizaba Saga cuando estaba molesto. Comprendió que era porque en realidad no le había hablado de la apariencia de Milo, más allá de que era mucho menor que él y siempre con un comentario muy general sobre la hermosura del jovencito.

-Honestamente, no creí que fuera necesario hablar de su aspecto-Kanon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y regresó toda su atención hacía su móvil. Se pintó una risa burlona en los labios de Saga antes de que esté continuara con el tema.

-Imagino que Milo te contó que casi se infartó por la impresión al verme como doctor. -No hubo reacción de Kanon con su comentario. Después de una breve pausa continuó -Dime hermano ¿Por qué no le hablaste de mi?, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tenías un gemelo?-

Esas preguntas si hicieron reaccionar al menor quien bufó de manera exagerada mientras rodaba los ojos. Saga siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Estaba acostumbrado. Imaginó que al ser omitido de su vida, le habría calado profundamente en su ego. Dirigió entonces su atención al mayor para regalarle una sonrisa jocosa en su rostro.

-Si lo que buscas es una disculpa, esta bien, perdóname hermano, simplemente no lo pensé. Además, siendo honestos, apenas llevo un par de días de conocerle, no es como que hablemos de nuestras familias.-

Kanon sabía que no era una excusa del todo válida. Milo había sido muy transparente con él y le había contado sobre sus padres y sus amistades cercanas. Mientras él sencillamente no consideró necesario hablar sobre la suya, incluyendo a su gemelo Saga. Solo se limitó a decirle que amaba a su hermano "mayor" - sin mencionar que era gemelo- Sonrió por lo bajo al saber cuan irónica era la vida. Saga era recidente de Grecia y nunca antes había coincidido con su pequeño. Si bien era un médico de gran prestigió en la región, por su comportamiento selectivo y siendo elitista, su círculo amistoso - casi nulo - era siempre exclusivo y solo algunos podían interactuar con él, por lo que nunca se hubiera mezclado con la familia de Milo jamas. Era irónico saber que ahora habían coincidido de manera casual.

-Milo me contó lo bizarro de la situación. Aunque al final resultó una anécdota divertida. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa.-Kanon hizo un puchero -Aunque eso no me salvó de un regañado por parte de mi pequeño Milo-

-¿Pequeño Milo?-

-Si, ese será su sobrenombre temporalemente... "pequeño" -Kanon lo dijo en un suspiró y puso una cara de idiota según le pareció al gemelo mayor.

-¿Sabes? Debo reconocer que el chico es lindo, algo tímido, pero eso le hace parecer aún más lindo-Kanon solo asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos y recargaba su cabeza en el sofa. Coincidia con su hermano. Milo era tímido.

-Asi es hermano. Lo confieso, me tiene loco. No quiero sonar cliché pero... Nunca antes me había sentido así...como...¿Hechizado?-Kanon abrió los ojos de repente y fijó su vista en Saga, quien le miraba atento, meditando sus palabras-Es rídiculo, lo sé, sobretodo viniendo de mi. Pero, aún cuando solo han sido un par de días, estar con Milo me hace sentir ...Espléndido, feliz, entusiasta, creativo-

El gemelo menor hacía aspavientos al aire entre cada adjetivo dicho. Saga no pudo evitar sonreir algo divertido por la reacción en su hermano, más no le culpaba. De hecho, con solo escuchar el nombre del menor y recordar sus hermosas turquesas y mejillas encendidas durante su encuentro, su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica que le invadía. Él tampoco lo había sentido antes. Regresó a su realidad cuando Kanon le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Saga...¿Escuchate lo que pregunté?-

-Oh, perdón hermano, me perdiste con tantos adjetivos dichos-Soltó una leve risa

-Te preguntaba si alguna vez te has sentido así ...¿Será esto a lo que se refieren del _amor_?-

-¿Qué dices? Vamos, no seas exagerado, tu mismo lo has dicho, solo llevan un par de días saliendo Kanon, no seas tan impulsivo. Es solo que estas prendado de la belleza del chico, es todo.-

-Hmmm no lo sé hermano, esto es diferente... Lo siento en mi interior, es algo especial-Saga no supó porque pero no le gustaba escuchar a Kanon hablar así sobre el menor.

Ningúno de los dos dijo algo por unos segundos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Fue Kanon el que rompió ese breve pero profundo silencio.

-Saga...-El mayor arqueó una ceja al escuchar la voz reflexiva de su hermano menor, pocas veces escuchada en él-Se suponía que regresaría a NY está semana, pero he decidió no hacerlo. Me quedaré. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Milo-

-¿Pero qué dices?¡¿Te estas escuchando Kanon?¡-No pudo evitar sonar molesto. Era innevitable, Kanon no solo estaba siendo - como siempre - un impulsivo e irresponsable, sino que estaba sacrificando su carrera en NY. Sin embargo, no supo si esa era en realidad la raíz de su molestía o el hecho de que eso significaría formalizar su relación con Milo. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula.

-Escucha Kanon, ya no eres un jovencito para ver la vida tan simple como siempre lo has hecho, porque la vida NO ES SIMPLE. ¡Estas hablando de sacrificar tu carrera solo por un mocoso que apenas conociste! Es simplemente RIDíCIULO-El gemelo mayor se puso de pie molesto ante la mirada confunida del menor.

-Hey hey tranquilo Saga ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?¿Quien habló de _sacrificar_ mi carrera?-

Kanon ahora le miró entre divertido e irónico. Saga era el fiel retrato de su padre. No pudo evitar recordar los sermones exagerados y fatalistas que esté le dedicaba cada vez que hablaba sobre algún sueño suyo. Por un momento le dolió ver a Saga reaccionar así, pero entendía puesto que toda su crianza había sido bajo la sombra de ese prágmatico y rígido hombre.

Saga le miró disgustado pero prefirió escuchar el argumento de su hermano. Algo que Kanon agradeció puesto que a diferencía de su padre, simplemente lo hubiera callado y echadodel lugar. Parecía que Saga aún tenía esperanzas.

-Escucha hermano, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero tranquilo, no pienso _sacrificar_ nada-No pudo evitar remarcar la palabra sacrificar de manera sárcastica, Saga lo ignoró-Mi vida y mi carrera están en New York, eso no cambiara...Al menos, no por el momento. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo una estricta agenda por lo que me estaré regalando unos días más de vacaciones. Es todo.-

Saga se reprendió mentalmente. Se había proyectado fatalmente al mostrarse molesto por saber que Kanon estaría solo unos días más de vacaciones. Al fin de cuentas, era verdad, Kanon estaba solo de vacaciones y su vida seguiría en NY. Se relajó al instante, al fin de cuentas, unos días no harían mucha diferencía entre él y el menor ¿o sí?

-¡Vámos Saga, relájate! Solo he dicho que estaría más tiempo en Grecia, no que dejaría mi vida en NY-rompiendo un poco la tensión Kanon fue a reír. En realidad era risible la actitud exagerada y aprensiva de su gemelo.

Saga se mostró más relajado, aunque aún se sentía algo inquieto al saber que Kanon estaría más tiempo en Grecia con Milo. _¿Pero por qué le importaba eso?_ Al fin de cuentas, él había encontrado al menor antes que él, era lo justo para ambos. Tenían la opción de intentar una relación ...¿o no?

-Perdón, es solo que pensé que...-Saga desvió la mirada sintiéndose apenado.

-Tranquilo. Escucha, sé que Milo es demasiado guapo y me gusta ...En realidad me gusta mucho. Pero lo tomaré con tiempo. Además él es aun muy joven. Ambos necesitamos ver como avanzan las cosas-

-Entiendo, es lo mejor. Tienes razón Kanon, necesitan conocerce mejor.-

-Asi es hermano. Por cierto, hoy saldremos al cine ¿Alguna recomendación?-

-No conozco de películas infantiles hermano, estás solo en eso-Ambos rieron por el comentario del mayor.

Después, un nuevo silencio los invadió, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y cuestionamientos, pero ambos pensamientos giraban al rededor de ese lindo chico llamado _Milo_


End file.
